The subject matter disclosed herein relates generally to data presentation and, more specifically, to systems and methods for use in presenting a graph of data objects using a scheme of relative classification.
At least some known software applications present data objects stored in a tree structure as nodes in a graphical tree structure that represents the hierarchical relationship between the data objects. Notably, such a presentation technique may provide a user with only one perspective that is based on the predefined object hierarchy. Further, some known software applications present a graph of nodes, which may not be a simple tree structure, as a collection of interconnected nodes with no hierarchical organization, potentially confusing a user who is primarily interested in one node or one particular set of nodes. Known software applications do not enable a hierarchy to be defined at will with respect to a graph of nodes, such that the relationships between the nodes is presented from the perspective of a selected primary node, with both child nodes and parent nodes of the primary node presented as subordinate to the primary node.